


Teenage Antics.

by xxx_94xxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_94xxx/pseuds/xxx_94xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise Ann Padalecki wanted one cup; that one cup lead to a drunken Louise. <br/>Still drunk, she now has to face her parents. <br/>Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! (:   
> Jsuk, 'Daddy' will be Jared.   
> 'Babbo' will be Jensen.   
> Enjoy.   
> ❤

_Bronxx comes strumming over to me. I am hiding in the corner of this party. The music is also not so loud._

_People at this party were drinking, And, or were well past drunk. I have tasted alcohol. But never more than a sip or two. Getting drunk never was an accomplishment of mine. Or participating with. "Here. Take this sweetheart." Bronxx hands me a clear plastic up. I bring the cup to my lips, the smell burnt my nostrils! I ended up coughing from the strong sensation of smell. "What is this?" I questioned. "Just take a sip Louise." Bronxx said. I bring the lip up again, the clear liquid passing through my teeth. And pushing down my throat. The liquid burns! Then..a feeling of soothing came next. Smacking my lips together, I taste the leftover alcohol on my lips. "Not bad this." I say. Bronxx smirked holding out the bottle. "More baby?" Bronx questioned. I read the Label. "Vodka." I was battling if I should or not. I began to chew on my lips. "I will take care of you baby girl. Love a little." He cooed. I do trust Bronxx. I love him. Of course. "Fill up my up." I raised up my cup. "Atta-girl." Bronxx cheered._

_\-----_

_"Thank you. For driving. Love."_

_Bronxx laughed then ran a hand over my cheek. "Are you okay to get in?" "Birth givers sleeping." "All right then. Be careful baby. Call me tomorrow?" "'M fine." Slowly getting out from his Jeep, I blow a kiss to Bronxx. Bronxx beeps his horn. I turn and wave. "Love him." I mumble. Turning back around I see daddy and babbo standing at the door. "Hi,darling." Daddy greeted. Shit. Will they notice me being drunk? "Hi." I state. We awkwardly stand outside. I seem to be getting more drunk. Babbo is staring at me. I cringe under his gaze. "What are we doing out here still? It is cold." Daddy takes his husbands hand. I sigh deeply, you can do this. Stepping out with my right foot I feel myself begin to waddle. The world seemed to e twirling and twisting as I am trying to walk. Daddy and Babbo are by the door. Daddy has his eyes directed on me. "Louise you okay?" "Good." With a couple more steps I am standing by Babbo. His arms for around my shoulders. "You are in so much trouble." He directed me into the house where daddy is standing there with his arms crossed. "Jared." "Sir down on the couch Louise." Daddy pointed. Now I was beginning to notice a headache. With the help of Babbo I plopped down on the couch. The two of them were pacing in front of me. To be honest, it was making me dizzy! "You are making me feel sick." I moaned. Daddy stops where he is. Babbo sighs then sits next to me. "Jensen, do not try to be her friend right now." "Jared she is young. Renee when you were young." "When you were young were you any fun? Or just a ball of..seriousness?" "I..I was more of the serious type." "How the hell did you end up with babbo then?" "Long story. Wait, no, this is not about us! This is about you. Louise you are 17. 17! Do you know what that means? It means you are still underage to drink." "If it makes any difference it was only vodka." "Vodka, vodka!" Daddy yelped. I nod my head. "Jared calm down." Babbo said. Daddy points angrily at me then at Babbo. "How the hell can you be so calm about this! Our underage daughter is drinking! And now look at this she is drunk!" "Um..guys." "It is called being a teenager Jared. A teenager!" "Daddy." "It is called listening to your parents. We do not need to raise a handful!" "Because yes our daughter getting drunk once means she is on the path of becoming an alcoholic Or some rebel child. Look at our daughter!" "Babbo!" "I am looking at her! And I stand by what I said. This could be the first step to her going wild. "Puke." "You are over thinking this all. Louise, what were you thinking?" Daddy turned to me. I opened my mouth open; puke expelled from my mouth. The liquid spewed on daddy's sock covered feet. "Yuck!" Daddy hissed. He hopped on one foot as he attempted to remove the sock. He did th same action with the other sock. "Go get sleep darling. We will talk more in the morning." Babbo muttered._

_I nodded and with help from Babbo I made my way to the stairs. But on the fourth stair I leaned over the banister and puked again. "Just go I will clean I up." "Night. Love you." Still fumbling around I managed to get into my bed. Pulling the blanket to my head I allow sleep to consume me._


End file.
